


Hot for teacher

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Boyfriends, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Dates, Holidays, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Gwaine ever cared about being a straight A student but he certainly would miss Uni during the Christmas break…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> The title's borrowed from the Van Halen song with the same name, check it out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little anda I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Really?” Merlin sounded as if he couldn’t believe what he heard. “ _Gwaine_ is complaining about having Christmas holidays?”

“Looks like it” Arthur shrugged and shovelled some more food into his mouth. Merlin wrinkled his nose in distaste but Arthur only smirked when he saw that. Feeling fed up with his boyfriend’s poor table manners and non-existent PDA’s Merlin snatched the apple from Arthur’s tray and slid out of the booth.

“I’m going to talk to Gwaine” he announced and Arthur looked up.

“Hey! What about me?” he mock-whined and Merlin sighed.

“You’ll be fine, you big baby.” He placed a light kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “See you at home.”

“Bye.”

 

“Gwaine? You ok?” Merlin sank down to sit beside his friend on the top of the stairs and noted that Gwaine’s lunch still sat uneaten in his bag. That was not a good sign.

“Yeah, fine” Gwaine muttered and continued to stare into space without acknowledging Merlin further.

“You sure about that?” Merlin tried again after long moments of silence and Gwaine’s jaw clenched.

“Yes” he snapped. “Why can’t you all just leave me alone?” Merlin silently passed him the apple and left, promising himself to figure out exactly what it was that bothered Gwaine so much.

 

It took Merlin little over a week to figure out what was going on. Gwaine had been unnaturally subdued for a couple of days and then suddenly he became his old self again, only to go back to sulking and moping and then walking around like the cat that got the canary. It was only after Merlin had compared Gwaine’s class schedule with his mood swings that he realized what was bothering his friend.

 

“It’s that teacher, isn’t it?” Merlin asked.

“No” Gwaine answered, too quickly for it to sound causal and Merlin wasn’t fooled. He continued to look Gwaine in the eyes while raising an eyebrow to express his disbelief and to his astonishment Gwaine actually blushed.

“Not here” he said, quickly looking around the classroom to see if someone was listening. He grabbed Merlin’s elbow and dragged him all the way into a corner booth at their favourite coffee place before speaking again.

“Yeah, all right, you’re right. It’s that teacher, I fancy him, all right?” he admitted and Merlin’s eyes lit up with interest. Gwaine wasn’t usually the type to pine for someone and he was curious to hear more about the object of his friend’s crush. But Gwaine remained silent and Merlin realized that he’d have to do some poking and prodding to get to the bottom of this.

 

“So, you fancy him, do you?” he started out.

“Yeah.”

“I can see why” Merlin mused. “He’s definitely hot. Young.”

“And really smart” Gwaine added to Merlin’s surprise. Normally his friend would spend more time engaging in physical activities when he fancied someone, Gwaine didn’t really do talking, feelings or getting to know people. He was more for keeping it causal.

“You’ve really fallen for him, haven’t you?” Merlin asked and Gwaine glared at him.

“Does it matter? It’s not like anything’s going to happen anyway” he said unhappily and Merlin’s heart ached for his friend. He had ever seen Gwaine so smitten with someone and he was going to do everything that he could to help him.

“Why not?”

“Because he’s my teacher, that’s why!”

“We’re not in high school anymore” Merlin reminded Gwaine. “You’re both adults and there’s nothing wrong with it as long as you’re both consenting. And as for grades, he’s only a substitute teacher and he won’t have the final say on your grades, so what is it that’s really stopping you?” Gwaine chewed on his answer for a while.

“He doesn’t like me back” he said at last, his voice barely audible above the noise in the coffee shop.

“You think that or you know that?” Gwaine only shrugged and Merlin resolutely got up. “Right then, I’m coming to class with you.”

“Wait, what ?” Gwaine protested. “Why?”

“To see if he’s into you or not.”

“But you can’t just…”

“I can and I will. Now move it, soldier, we’ve got a teacher to check out.” Merlin was already halfway out the door and Gwaine had to run to catch up with him.

 

Two days later Gwaine stood outside his classroom and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“No, I can’t.” He turned to leave but Merlin would have none of it and stepped in to block his way.

“Just go ahead and ask him.”

“What if he turns me down?”

“We’ve been over this, Gwaine” Merlin said patiently. “He’s definitely interested but he seems to think that it wouldn’t be proper to ask a student out, especially not in class. But if you’re the one asking, and since the course is finished and he’s technically not your teacher anymore, I think he’s going to say yes.

“You think? What if…”

“Just go!” Merlin opened the door, pushed Gwaine inside and closed it behind him. The rest was up to Gwaine.

 

“I can’t even look at it” Arthur said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Hey!” Percival cut in. “You and Merlin were as bad when you first started dating.” Arthur huffed and looked away pointedly. He was happy for his friend, he really was, but did he have to make out with his new boyfriend _everywhere_? There were people trying to eat for goodness’ sake. Merlin slipped his hand down under the table and squeezed Arthur’s hand.

“You don’t know how nervous Gwaine was about asking him out” he said silently. “Be happy for them, you clotpole.”

“That’s not a word, _Merlin_ ” Arthur retorted but he said it fondly and gave Merlin’s hand a squeeze in return before continuing his competition with Percival on who could eat the most turkey.

 

Over by the fireplace Gwaine snuggled even further into Leon’s arms.

“Best Christmas ever” he murmured against his boyfriend’s neck and got a puff of laughter as answer.

“Oh really?” Leon asked, slowly rubbing his beard against Gwaine’s cheek. “How about we go upstairs and unwrap some presents then?” he suggested, lightly tugging at the hem of Gwaine’s t-shirt.

“Oh yes, please” Gwaine said eagerly, while scrambling to his feet. “I’ve been really good this year.”


End file.
